Cape May
thumb|260px Cape May, Nueva Jersey es el destino de fiesta en la playa donde muchos residentes de Rosewood van de vacaciones. Es mencionado por primera vez por Jenna en la Temporada 2 y otra vez por CeCe Drake en la Temporada 3. Se menciona de nuevo en la Temporada 4, cuando se revela que Alison pasó algún tiempo aquí con un muchacho mucho más viejo, conocido como Beach Hottie. Hechos *Este lugar fue donde CeCe Drake y Alison DiLaurentis se encontraron con Beach Hottie. *Donde Alison confió a CeCe su temor de estar embarazada. *Emily ve una foto de Wilden en la estación de policía indicando que también estuvo en Cape May ese verano con Ali y CeCe. *CeCe le dice a Emily que Melissa Hastings tomó la foto de Ali, Wilden y CeCe en Cape May y que no está completamente segura de lo que es cierto acerca de Alison y Wilden. (Hot Water) *Según CeCe, ella y Ali pasaron un intenso verano en Cape May. *Alison convenció a su mamá para que le permitiera tener la fiesta mintiendo que estaba teniendo una fiesta de pijamas con las chicas. *Jessica encontró botellas de cerveza después de la supuesta fiesta de pijamas, así que supo que Alison estaba saliendo con una multitud mayor y probablemente un niño. (Turn of the Shoe) *Jenna también ha estado en Cape May. (My Name Is Trouble) *CeCe salió con Jason mientras estaba en Cape May. Ella rompió con él el día después del cuerpo de Alison fue encontrado que él se resintió Cece para, acusándola de ser una mala influencia en Alison. *Cape May es uno de los lugares en el espectáculo que también es un lugar real, y estaría a unos 2 horas en coche desde el ficticio Rosewood, PA. *Higbee era la playa favorita de Ali en Cape May. Higbee es una playa real en Cape May, que es conocida por ser una playa nudista embrujada. Board Shorts thumb *Es especulado por los fans que Ezra Fitz, que se pensaban que era A, puede ser la persona detrás de este apodo, muchos creyendo que él puede haber tenido una relación con Alison que la hizo experimentar un susto de embarazo. Wilden también estaba bajo especulación, después de que las mentirosas descubrieran que estaba en Cape May durante el mismo verano que Alison y CeCe. Ambas especulaciones no están confirmadas todavía. *Podría ser posible que Darren Wilden fuera "Beach Hottie", el hombre con quien tuvo un susto de embarazo mientras estaba en Cape May, y Ezra es Board Shorts, el hombre que trajo con ella a Cape May, pero no durmió. *Dentro de un álbum de fotos de las niñas que se encuentran en Ezra's Lair en Ravenswood, fue una nota que Alison escribió a Board Shorts. Recordaron el viaje de playa que Ali le había hecho a su madre y se dio cuenta de que Ali nunca había querido llevar a las niñas a Cape May con ella. Quería un fin de semana con pantalones cortos. **La nota de Alison a Board Shorts dice: thumb Me vas a llevar por mi cumpleaños. Y todo lo que puedo hacer es decir, yay. Pero eres mejor con palabras que yo. En serio no puedo creer que te conocí en Rosewood. Pensé que conocía esa ciudad. Nada más que mentiras. Lo mejor es mantenerlo en secreto. Pero tú eres mi secreto ahora. Mis amigos no lo entenderían. Ellos quieren que este sea su fin de semana, pero quiero ser la persona que le muestra el Cabo. Puedes odiar el océano, pero te prometo que te gusta la vista. Eso si estás conmigo. Tal vez podamos tomar algunas fotos, también. Unos vale como cien mil palabras. Nuestra imaginación puede cuidar el resto... por ahora. Tú favorita, Alison. Razones por las que Ezra puede ser Board Shorts: *Ali conoció a este tipo mayor en Rosewood y ella mintió acerca de su edad - ella había afirmado tener dieciocho años, y ella planeaba llevarlo a Cape May. Por otra parte, el destinatario de la carta odia la playa y hacer apariciones públicas ya que nadie parece conocerlo. Ali firmó la carta con "tu favorito". Normalmente, un padre o un maestro es el tipo de persona que tiene un "favorito". *Spencer encontró documentos en la guarida de Ezra de la LLC que utilizó para transacciones de dinero. Este LLC fue nombrado Higbee, el nombre de la playa preferida de Ali en el cabo puede. Según el documento, CeCe está en la nómina. Higbee es una playa real en Cape May, que es conocida por ser una playa nudista embrujada. Galería Capemay.jpg wildencapemay.jpg Tumblr_inline_mir9t5FvvP6L1qz4rgp.png Ali telling cece her period is late.JPG IMG_9891.jpg Higbee.jpeg IMG 9896.jpg IMG_9879.jpg Pictures of ali in cape may found in ezra's lair.jpeg IMG_9883.JPG IMG_9882.JPG IMG_9880.JPG alisons-letter.jpg IMG_9889.jpg IMG_9890.jpg IMG_9884.jpg Navegación Categoría:Localizaciones Categoría:Lugares fuera de Rosewood